The New Host
by SakuMulti
Summary: A girl dresses as a boy to keep the rivalry and hatred towards her from happening again. She gets into a predicament that causes her to enter The Host Club at Ouran Academy... It's pretty much a Hikaru/Sakura/Kaoru thing.


**The New Host**

Summary: A girl dresses as a boy to keep the rivalry and hatred towards her from happening again. She gets into a predicament that causes her to enter The Host Club at Ouran Academy. The boys of the club are interested in her but one of them is more interested than the others. Who will it be? What do they feel towards her? This story goes from serious to just plain weird.

This summary may actually relate to the story. The story will probably go along with the plot of the show. At least a little. Goes off plot almost completely. Okay, completely. I write my summaries as I write the stories. Gets really off plot and becomes mysterious and weird. My friend made the comments that led to what _they_ are.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club or Naruto. All rights go to the rightful owners.**

It was a normal day at Ouran Academy, the school for the rich and beautiful. A boy with messy pink hair shadowing his eyes walked down the halls in a baggy sweater. 'Maybe I can study in the library.' The boy thought. A few minutes after the boy thought that he was in the library, trying to study in peace and quiet. 'This is the library isn't it? Why are people talking so much?' The boy thought annoyed as he closed the book he was reading and went out of the library. 'Maybe the old music room will be quiet.' The boy thought hopefully.

When he made it to the music room, he was about to open the doors when they flew open almost magically and in the room there were six boys. When the doors opened the boys said, "Welcome to the Host Club." The one that looked like the leader noticed that it was a boy. "What's a boy doing here?" A boy with orange hair asked. "Maybe he plays for the other team, if you know what I mean." A boy that looked exactly like the other one said. "Well then, if that's the case, what type do you like?" The boy that had neat blond hair and that looked like the leader said and then continued, "Do you like the strong silent type, the boy Lolita, the mischievous type, the cool type, or a guy like me?" The boy that looked like the leader said as his face got closer to the pink haired boys.

The pink haired boy freaked out, moved away from the leader like boy and kept stuttering, "I-It's not like that! I-I was just looking for a quiet place to study!" While the boy was freaking out he bumped into a vase. He noticed it and tried to catch it, but it was just out of reach. The boy just stood there, leaning over the podium the vase was on, with his hand out and his skin white. "That vase was going to sell for over eight million yen at the upcoming auction." The first twin said. "You better be able to pay for that." The second twin said. "Eight…million…yen?" The pink haired boy asked as he turned his head almost robotically. "Yes, now how will you pay for it?" A boy with neat black hair asked as he looked in a little black book. "Hey, this boy looks like a commoner." The leader boy said, finally noticing that the boy didn't have a uniform. "There's no way that…" The first twin started. "…He'll be able to pay for that then." The second twin finished.

After a few minutes of the boy just standing there the leader boy asked, "What's a commoner like you doing in Ouran Academy?" The neat haired boy with the book stated, "This boy passed the entrance exam. Hmm, Raku Haruno I believe. He's in some of your classes, isn't he, Hikaru, Kaoru." "Yeah, but he's really a bore." The twins said simultaneously. The leader boy got closer and said, "I'm Tamaki. Now how will you pay us back?" Tamaki pondered this for a few seconds with one hand under his chin and one hand on his elbow before slamming his fist on his palm. "I know, you can be the club's dog." "D-Dog?" The pink haired boy asked. Tamaki got closer and asked, "Why are your eyes covered?" With that Tamaki put his hand on the Raku's forehead and lifted his bangs.

Tamaki blushed at the sight that was waiting for him. "You're so cute! Almost like a girl!" Tamaki yelled, still blushing, while hugging and shaking Raku. The other members came closer to see what had gotten Tamaki so excited. They too blushed when Raku was put down with his bangs lifted away from his eyes. "Wow! You really do look like a girl!" A boy that looked really young and had a stuffed rabbit exclaimed. "Honey's right…" Kaoru started. "Even Mori blushed!" Hikaru finished, pointing at Mori as he said it.

After everything was back to normal, or as normal as it was going to get, and introductions had been made, Tamaki said, "Dog!" "Y-Yes Tamaki-senpai?" Raku replied. This caused Tamaki to put on a look of shock. He then yelled, "He called me senpai! He realizes that he can learn from us!" While he was yelling this he was hugging and shaking Raku. "T-Tamaki-senpai, I can't breathe."

A few feet away Hikaru and Kaoru were watching with jealousy. "Now Mr. Haruno, you are in need of a uniform aren't you?" Kyoya asked the now gasping Raku. "Y-Yeah. Why?" Raku replied. "Well then, Hikaru, Kaoru." Kyoya said. "Right!" The twins said simultaneously. Kaoru called a stylist and Hikaru got the uniform.

After Raku's hair was fixed, but it was still hanging over his eyes something that would be taken care of later, he was being pushed into a changing room by Hikaru and Kaoru. "W-Wait, I can do this without your help you know?" Raku said as he pushed the other two to the side. "Okay then." The twins said simultaneously. "What's his problem?" The twins continued. "Hey." Tamaki whispered and all the others looked at him. "Does there seem to be something strange about him? He seems kind of girly. I mean, he dyed his hair pink." The other members pondered the thought until they saw something fly past them and then Tamaki lying on the ground with a red dot on his forehead and swirly eyes.

The members, excluding Tamaki who was knocked out, looked to where it seemed the object came from and saw Raku. "You shouldn't say stuff behind people's back. Plus, my hair is naturally this color, so please don't mock me. I can't take any more of that." Raku said looking away as he whispered the last part so that it was barely audible. One of them heard him and put a look of shock on his face. 'He was mocked?' He thought sadly.

After Tamaki had regained consciousness, which only took about two minutes, he looked around and saw Raku. "Raku! Come to your senpai!" Tamaki yelled as he jumped, trying to pull Raku into a hug. Raku saw this and moved out of the way just in time. Tamaki crashed into the pillar that Raku was standing in front of. "Tamaki-senpai?" Raku asked as Tamaki slipped to the floor. "Tamaki-senpai!" Raku yelled as he started to freak out. "W-What do we do? What if he doesn't get up! What if he broke his nose! W-What will we do!" Raku continued yelling while running around and going over to Hikaru and shaking him back and forth. "What will we do Hikaru-senpai!"

Hikaru, who was now getting close to fainting, finally said, "R-Raku. P-Please p-put m-me d-down." Raku looked up and saw what he had done to Hikaru. "Hikaru-senpai!" He then let Hikaru drop and then went over to Kaoru. "Kaoru-senpai, please forgive me!" Raku pleaded. 'H-He seems scared.' The one that had herd her whisper earlier thought. "R-Raku, it's okay." Kaoru said, putting his hands up defensively. Raku looked astonished before he launched himself at Kaoru. "Thank you for forgiving me, Kaoru-senpai!"

Kaoru was shocked. "Why would you want me to forgive you?" "N-No reason. It's just that Hikaru-senpai…" Raku said. "W-What a-about m-me?" Hikaru said as he weakly got up. "Hikaru-senpai!" Raku said as he launched himself at Hikaru. Before he made it to Hikaru he was caught in midair by the back of his uniform's collar. "Now, I don't think that Hikaru can take being knocked out twice in one day." Kyoya said, still holding onto the back of Raku's collar. "Y-Yes, Kyoya-senpai." Raku said as he was set down.

Later, after the club had the girls in, everyone headed home. "Hey Raku?" Hikaru asked as Kaoru got inside their limo. "Yes, Hikaru-senpai?" Raku replied. "Do you want a ride home?" Hikaru asked. "S-Sure, Hikaru-senpai." Raku replied. "Hikaru let's go!" Kaoru called. "Right, we're coming!" Hikaru called back. "We're?" Kaoru asked as he saw Raku. "Oh, I see." Kaoru said as Hikaru and Raku got in the limo.

When Hikaru and Kaoru dropped off Raku, he was heading in the direction of a large field with tons of flowers. "Hey Raku, are you sure this is the best place for us to leave you?" Hikaru asked. "Yeah! You can come to see for yourselves if you want!" Raku yelled happily as he started to run through the field of flowers. The twins shrugged, told their driver to go home and that they'd call when they wanted to be picked up, and started running after Raku.

After running for a while Raku decided to take a break and let himself be pulled to the earth. He landed with a soft thud and two more thuds sounded as the twins decided to fall down like Raku had. They lay in a triangle formation for a long time until they all felt their breathing regulate. "Raku, this is a nice place." Hikaru said as he got up. "I agree with Hikaru." Kaoru said. "Thank you." Raku replied to their comments. "Now…" Kaoru started. "Where do you live?" Hikaru finished.

This made Raku think about if he should show them where he lived until he heard _them_. "What was that?" Hikaru asked as both he and Kaoru looked around. "Not now!" Raku whisper/yelled. "What do you mean?" Kaoru asked as both he and Hikaru got closer to Raku, ready to protect him. "Raku, what are those?" Hikaru asked. Raku didn't hear them as he fought to stay conscious. 'Come to us. Come to us…' _They_ said through the forest.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked around them. "Raku, what are those things?" Kaoru asked. When Raku didn't reply, both he and Hikaru looked at Raku. They saw that his eyes looked glazed over. "Raku?" Hikaru asked. Raku then started to walk towards _them_. "Raku, what are you doing?" The twins yelled as they hugged Raku from the front and behind; Hikaru in the front, Kaoru from behind. They didn't notice that they were a head taller than Raku. "Snap out of it Raku!" Hikaru yelled as Raku thrashed about. 'Come to us…' _They_ continued.

Inside Raku's head, a battle was going on when something broke through _their_ voices. "Raku!" It started out quiet and then became louder until, "Raku, snap out of it!" It was Hikaru and Kaoru. The battle was then decided. Raku then stopped thrashing. "H-Hikaru-senpai, K-Kaoru-senpai, we have to run. We have to run away from the forest. We need to get to my home." Raku said as he stood and started running with Hikaru and Kaoru trailing right behind him.

They arrived in a medium sized cabin in the middle of the field. When they were safely inside, Kaoru asked, "What were those things, Raku?" "I honestly don't know. All I know is that for as long as I've come here, they've tried to trick me into coming with them." Raku replied. "Why do they want you, Raku?" Hikaru asked, concerned for his friend. "I don't know, but they used to say that I was the lost blossom." Raku replied. "The lost blossom?" The twins asked simultaneously. "But you're a boy…" Kaoru started. "And Raku doesn't mean anything near blossom." Hikaru finished. "A-About that…" Raku said while rubbing his head.

"What?" The twins yelled. Raku laughed nervously. "Y-You're a…" The Twins said, shocked. "Y-Yeah." Raku replied. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" Hikaru asked after relaxing a bit but now both he and Kaoru were blushing. "Everyone bothered me because boys would get to close to me and girls would make fun of me and trip me or throw something at me." Raku replied. "Ouran academy is different." Kaoru said. "You never know." Raku said to Kaoru while looking out a window.

"So Raku-, I-I mean…" Kaoru trailed off. "Oh! Sorry! I never told you my actual name. It's-" Raku started but was cut off by the door being slammed opened. "Young Masters!" A group of people yelled as they tackled Raku to the ground. "Get off h-" Hikaru started, angrily, but was then cut off by being dragged by the collar of his shirt along with Kaoru. "Let us go! Raku!" They screamed. Raku had a look of pure terror on his face. "Hikaru! Kaoru! Run! Run as far away as you can!" Raku screamed to them. "What? We can't leave you!" They screamed back. "Plea…se…run… get away." Raku said as he passed out. "Raku!" The twins yelled.

"Release our blossom!" _They_ yelled as _they_ came out of the forest. Hikaru and Kaoru were shocked at what_ they_ were. _They_ were wolves, pixies, unicorns, and small dragons. Hikaru and Kaoru just watched the creatures as they scared off everyone but made sure that the twins were safe. "You two should follow us." A large wolf told Hikaru and Kaoru as a small dragon put Raku on one of the unicorns.

While they were walking through the forest, Hikaru and Kaoru were riding two unicorns that were walking by Raku's unicorn, Hikaru recovered from his shock and asked, "Where are we going?" The large wolf replied with a simple, "Home." 'Home?' The twins thought.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" The twins yelled as they entered a field full of flowers and cherry blossom trees. "Raku, are you up yet?" Hikaru asked the slowly awakening Raku. "Y-Yeah. Where are we?" Raku asked and then remembered something. "This place…" Raku whispered. "What is it, Raku?" Kaoru asked. "I don't know. It feels… familiar. Like I've been here before." Raku replied. "You have been here my blossom." The large wolf told them. "And why are you referred as Raku?" The wolf continued. "That's right, I never told you guys. Well I'm Sakura. Sakura Haruno." Sakura introduced herself. "Sakura…" Hikaru and Kaoru said as their eyes glazed over. 'Could-Could she be…' They thought.

After a while of walking/riding in peaceful silence the creatures decided that they wanted to take a break. Sakura, Hikaru, and Kaoru got off the unicorns and walked over to a small river that was nearby to where they stopped. "S-Sakura…" A small furry creature whispered as it watched the group pass by. "Hikaru, Kaoru, come on! Let's play in the river!" Sakura yelled as she walked into the river after pulling up her uniform's pant legs and sleeves. "Okay, Sakura! We're coming!" The twins yelled as they pulled up their uniform's pant legs and sleeves.

When the twins got into the river they were splashed. "Sakura!" They yelled playfully as they splashed her. The small fluffy creature had started to head towards the river. When it entered the water it transformed into a fish. It then swam over to Sakura and swam around her.

While Sakura, Hikaru, and Kaoru were messing around when Sakura felt something rub against her leg and she looked down to see a fish. "What an odd fish." Sakura said as she watched the fish swim around her. Hikaru and Kaoru also saw the fish. "That fish…" They said as they slowly walked over to Sakura.

The fish saw the twins and started to swim around Sakura faster and faster until there was a small whirlpool surrounding them. "Sakura!" The twins yelled as they tried to make it to Sakura. "Stay away from my Sakura!" The creature yelled as it transformed again, but this time it became a griffin, and grabbed Sakura with one of its feet. "Hikaru! Kaoru! Help!" Sakura yelled as she stuck out one of her arms towards where the twins were sitting. "Sakura!" They yelled as they started to run in the direction the creature was taking Sakura. "It's happening again, and with the same children nonetheless." The large wolf said as the creatures started walking in the direction that the griffin, Sakura, Hikaru, and Kaoru went. 'Maybe it'll be different this time.' The large wolf thought.


End file.
